mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Toho
}} is a Japanese film, theater production, and distribution company. It is headquartered in Yūrakuchō, Chiyoda, Tokyo, and is one of the core companies of the Hankyu Hanshin Toho Group. It is best known outside Japan as the producer or distributor of many kaiju (monster) and tokusatsu (special effects) movies, the Chouseishin tokusatsu superhero TV franchise, the films of Akira Kurosawa, and the anime films of Studio Ghibli. Its most famous and worldwide creation is Godzilla, known as the King of the Monsters. It has also been involved in the production of numerous anime titles. Godzilla, Mothra, King Ghidorah, Mechagodzilla, and Rodan are described as being Toho's Big Five due to the monsters' numerous appearances in all three eras of the franchise, as well as spin-offs. Its subdivisions are Toho Pictures Incorporated, Toho International Company Limited, Toho E. B. Company Limited, Toho Music Corporation & Toho Costume Comapay Limited. The company is the largest shareholder (7.96%) of Fuji Media Holdings Inc. History .]] Toho was founded by the Hankyu Railway in 1932 as the . It managed much of the kabuki in Tokyo and, among other properties, the Tokyo Takarazuka Theater and the Imperial Garden Theater in Tokyo; Toho and Shochiku enjoyed a duopoly over theaters in Tokyo for many years. After several successful film exports to the United States during the 1950s through Henry G. Saperstein, Toho opened the La Brea Theatre in Los Angeles to show its own films without selling to a distributor. It was known as the Toho Theatre from the late 1960s until the 1970s.http://cinematreasures.org/theater/2293/ Toho also had a theater in San Francisco and opened a theater in New York in 1963."Toho" Far East Film News December 25, 1963. The Shintoho Company, which existed until 1964, was named New Toho because it broke off from the original Toho Company. The company has contributed to the production of some American films, including Sam Raimi's A Simple Plan. Major productions and distributions Film 1930s *''Three Sisters with Maiden Hearts'' (1935) *''Enoken's Ten Millions'' (1936) *''Enoken's Ten Millions Sequel (1936) *''Tokyo Rhapsody'' (1936) *''Humanity and paper ballons'' (1937) *''A Husband Chastity'' (1937) *''Tojuro's Love'' (1938) *''Enoken's Shrewd Period'' (1939) *''Chushingura I'' (1939) *''Chushingura II'' (1939) 1940s *''Song of Kunya'' (1940) *''Enoken Has His Hair Cropped'' (1940) *''Songoku: Monkey Sun'' (1940) *''Uma'' (1941) *''The War at sea from Hawaii to Malay'' (1942) *''Sanshiro Sugata'' (1943) *''Drunken Angel'' (1948) *''Stray Dog'' (1949) 1950s *''Ikiru'' (1952) *''Seven Samurai'' (1954) *''Godzilla'' (1954) *''Toumei ningen (1954) *''Sound of the Mountain (1954) *''Godzilla Raids Again'' (1955) *''Half Human'' (1955) *''Vampire Moth (1956) *Sazae-san'' (1956) *''Rodan'' (1956) *''The Mysterians'' (1957) *''Throne of Blood'' (1957) *''Ikiteiru koheiji'' (1957) *''Varan'' (1958) *''The Hidden Fortress'' (1958) *''Shirasagi'' (1958) *''The H-Man'' (1958) *''Battle in Outer Space'' (1959) *''The Birth of Japan'' (1959) 1960s *''The Secret of the Telegian'' *''The Human Vapor'' *''Hawai Middouei daikaikusen: Taiheiyo no arashi'' (Hawaii-Midway Battle of the Sea and Sky: Storm in the Pacific Ocean) also as Storm Over the Pacific (1960) *''I Bombed Pearl Harbor'' (1961) *''Mothra'' (1961) *''Yojimbo'' (1961) *''The Last War'' (1961) *''Sanjuro'' (1962) *''King Kong vs Godzilla'' (1962) *''Gorath'' (1962) *''Atragon'' (1963) *''Matango'' (1963) *''Mothra vs Godzilla'' (1964) *''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster'' (1964) *''Dogora'' (1964) *''Kokusai himitsu keisatsu: Kayaku no taru'' (1964) *''Kokusai himitsu keisatsu: Kagi no kagi'' (1965) (this and the above film spliced together to form What's Up Tiger Lily) *''Invasion of Astro-Monster'' (1965) *''Frankenstein Conquers the World'' (1965) *''Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster'' (1966) *''War of the Gargantuas'' (1966) *''Son of Godzilla'' (1967) *''King Kong Escapes'' (1967) *''Destroy All Monsters'' (1968) *''All Monsters Attack'' (1969) *''Latitude Zero'' (1969) 1970s *''Space Amoeba'' (1970) *''The Vampire Doll (1970) *''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' (1971) *''The Battle of Okinawa'' (1971) *''Daigoro vs. Goliath'' (1971) *''Young Guy vs. Blue Guy'' (1971) *''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' (1972) *''Godzilla vs. Megalon (1973) *Japan Sinks'' (1973) *''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla (1974) *Prophecies of Nostradamus (1974) *Evil of Dracula'' (1974) *''Lupin III'' (1974) *''Terror of Mechagodzilla'' (1975) *''Demon Spies'' (1975) *''Zero Fighter'' (1976) *''House'' (1977) *''The War in Space'' (1977) 1980s *''Belle and Sebastian'' *''Doraemon'' and sequels (1980) *''Kagemusha'' (1980) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1982) *''The Return of Godzilla'' (1984) *''Ran'' (1985) *''Kimagure Orange Road: Ano Hi Ni Kaeritai'' (1988) *''My Neighbor Totoro'' (1988, coproduction with Studio Ghibli) *''Godzilla vs. Biollante'' (1989) *''Sweet Home'' (1989) 1990s *''Devil Hunter Yohko'' (1990) *''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' (1991) *''Godzilla vs. Mothra'' (1992) *''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II'' (1993) *''Sailor Moon R: The Movie'' (1993) *''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' (1994) *''Sailor Moon S: The Movie'' (1994) *''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' (1995) *Gakkō no Kaidan (1995) *Gamera: Guardian of the Universe (1995) *''Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie(1995) *Godzilla vs. Godzilla'' (1995,but cancelled) *Gakkō no Kaidan 2 (1996) *Gamera 2: Attack of Legion (1996) *Rebirth of Mothra (1996) *Gakkō no Kaidan 3 (1997) *Rebirth of Mothra II (1997) *Rebirth of Mothra III (1998) *''Ring'' (1998) *''Pocket Monsters The Counterattack of Mewtwo'' (1998) *Gakkō no Kaidan 4 (1999) *Gamera 3: Awakening of Irys (1999) *''Godzilla 2000: Millennium'' (1999) *''Pocket Monsters the Phantom Pokémon, Explosive Birth of Lugia'' (1999) 2000s *''Pocket Monsters The Lord of the Crystal Tower Entei (2000) *''Metropolis'' *''Godzilla vs. Megaguirus'' (2000) *''Spirited Away'' (2001), coproduction with Studio Ghibli) *''Inuyasha'' movies (2001–2004), co-productions with Sunrise *''Hamtaro Movie 1: Adventures in Ham-Ham Land'' (2001) (distributor) *''Pocket Monsters Celebi, the Meeting that Transversed Time'' (2001) *''Hamtaro Movie 2: Princess of Vision'' (2002) (distributor) *''Beyblade Bakuten Shoot Beyblade The Movie: Gekitou!! Takao vs. Daichi (2002) (Producer) *''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' (2001) *''Pocket Monsters The Guardian of the Water Capital Latias and Latios'' (2002) *''Hamtaro Movie 3: Ham-Ham Grand Prix'' (2003) (distributor) *''Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla'' (2002) *''Godzilla, Mothra, Mechagodzilla: Tokyo S.O.S'' (2003) *''Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Wishing Star of the Seven Nights Jirachi'' (2003) *''Howl's Moving Castle'' (2004), coproduction with Studio Ghibli) *''Naruto the Movie'' (2004) *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' (2004) *''Steamboy'' (2004) *''Hamtaro Movie 4: Hamtaro and the Mysterious Ogre's Picture Book Tower'' (2004) (distributor) *''Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Visitor from a Fissure in the Sky Deoxys'' (2004) *''Lolerei'' (2005) *''Always san-chome no yuhi'' (2005) *Naruto the movie 2 (2005) *''Densha Otoko'' (2005) *''NANA'' (2005) *''Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation Mew and the Wave-Guiding Hero Lucario'' (2005) *''Bleach: Memories of Nobody'' (2006) *''Dōbutsu no Mori'' (2006), co-production with O.L.M., Nintendo, and Shogakukan *''Nada Sousou'' (2006) *''NANA2'' (2006) *''Nihon Chinbotsu (Japan Sinks)'' (2006) *''Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation Pokémon Ranger and the Prince of the Sea Manaphy'' (2006) *''Rough'' (2006) *''Touch'' Movie (2006) *''Always zoku san-chome no yuhi'' (2007) *'' Eiga De Tojo-Tamagotchi: Dokidoki! Uchuu no Maigotchi!?'' (2007) *''HERO'' (2007) *''Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl Dialga VS Palkia VS Darkrai'' (2007) *''Pocket Monsters Diamond and Pearl Giratina and the Bouquet of the Sky: Shaymin'' (2008) *''Hana Yori Dango FINAL'' (2008) *''I Survived a Japanese Gameshow'' (2008) *''Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl the Movie: Arceus: To the Conquering of Space-Time'' (2009) *''Boku no Hatsukoi wo Kimi ni Sasagu'' (2009) *''Uchū Senkan Yamato: Fukkatsu hen'' (2009) *''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva'' (2009) 2010s *''Space Battleship Yamato (live action film)'' (2010) *''Godzilla (2012 film)'' (2012) Television Tokusatsu *''Ike! Godman'' (1972) *''Warrior Of Love: Rainbowman'' (1972) *''Meteor Man Zone'' (1973) *''Ike! Greenman'' (1973) *''Warrior Of Light: Diamond Eye'' (1973) *''Flying Saucer War Bankid'' (1976) *''Megaloman'' (1979) *''Electronic Brain Police Cybercop'' (1988) *''Seven Stars Fighting God Guyferd'' (1996) *''Godzilla Island'' (1997) *''Chouseishin Gransazer'' (2003) *''Genseishin Justirisers'' (2004) *''Chousei Kantai Sazer-X'' (2005) *''Kawaii! Jenny'' (2007) TV anime *''Belle & Sebastian'' (1981) *''Touch'' (1985) *''Godzilla'' (1998) (co-production) *''Midori Days'' (co-production) (2004) In more recent years and for a period, they have produced video games. One of their first video games was the 1990 NES game titled Circus Caper. Later, they followed with a series of games based on Godzilla and a 1992 game called Serizawa Nobuo no Birdy Try. It also published games such as Super Aleste. They even worked with Bandai on Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, released in Japan in 1988 and in North America in 1989. Headquarters Toho's headquarters, the , are in Yūrakuchō, Chiyoda, Tokyo. The company moved into its current headquarters in April 2005."会社の沿革." Toho. Retrieved on February 26, 2010. "2005年4月 東宝本社を東宝日比谷ビル（東京都千代田区有楽町一丁目2－2）に移転。" See also * TohoScope * Tomisaburo Wakayama References External links * Official homepage (in Japanese) * Toho Kingdom * Category:Film production companies of Japan Category:Anime companies Category:Japanese film studios Category:Media companies of Japan Category:Film distributors Category:Entertainment companies of Japan Category:Companies based in Tokyo Category:Companies established in 1932 ar:توهو bn:তোহো de:Tōhō es:Tōhō fr:Tōhō ko:도호 it:Toho he:טוהו nl:Toho (filmstudio) ja:東宝 no:Toho pl:Tōhō fi:Tōhō sv:Toho tl:Toho zh:東寶株式會社